


Who's Your Daddy?

by BrashTrash (negannookie)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Prostate Massage, major daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negannookie/pseuds/BrashTrash
Summary: Carl slips up while he's staying at the Sanctuary. Negan isn't happy.





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> In which Negan is jealous of Rick because he gets called 'dad'.  
> Major daddy kink and smut ahead.

"Damn.. rocked my world again, sunshine."

As Negan pulled his cock out with a particularly lewd, slick noise, Carl's own gave a final twitch. The world was hazy, blurry even. Carl had a dumbstruck look on his face, a tiny pool of crystal blue surrounding one blown out pupil. A little drool ran down his chin to his neck, presently covered with the evidence of their tryst. He'd fallen backwards after his own orgasm, sticky and exhausted.

Negan scooted up behind him, knowing that soon he'd have to drive his little sunshine back to Alexandria. He wanted nothing more than to spoon Carl right now, pressing his broad chest to Carl's back and throwing an arm over him. Something about Carl's slackjawed, starry-eyed expression was just too endearing. He blew at a stray hair, making the boy shiver.

As Negan kissed those full, bitten lips, some energy seemed to find it's way back into Carl. He let his fingers trace invisible patterns into Negan's forearm, then up his own chest. Carl ran a finger over the skin of his neck, finding it tender and sensitive and just a little swollen. There had to be love bites all over him. He began to panic a little.

"What am I supposed to do? My dad will kill me if he sees all this.." Carl mumbled, still in that blissful post-orgasmic haze.

Negan snapped out of his own trance, his blood running cold. He pulled Carl tight against his own body.

"Who the hell are you talking about, kid? I don't know if I fucked your brains out or what, but I know you did not just call Rick "The Prick" Grimes "dad" in this bed."

Carl shook his head, biting his lip. "N-no sir." Carl said sheepishly.

"Don't you lie to me, boy. I know what I heard. I'll teach you who your Daddy is.."

He moved his hand down, running a finger between Carl's legs to find the already abused hole. He was still open and soft, damp with a mixture of cum and lube. He pushed two fingers in with little warning, seeking and finding that sweet spot deep inside Carl.

"Now.. who do you belong to?" He asked, pressing down on the little bundle of nerves .

"You.. Negan.. I know I belong to you." Carl was getting hard again already. He cursed his raging hormones, bucking backwards to try and fuck himself. Negan's big hand stilled his hips, settling right on his hipbone. "Now, where do you belong?" he asked, pressing his fingers up and making Carl shudder.

He couldn't think, let alone speak. His mind was racing and his body was trembling. How could he possibly answer Negan's questions?

"I.. you... at the Sanctuary?"

"Correct." Negan smirked, withdrawing his hand and slapping Carl's ass instead. Carl exhaled, shuddering deeply as the sensation faded. 

Negan slapped him again and again, until his plump bottom was red and sore and he was crying a little. It wasn't ever enough until Carl was at least sniffling, but the outright begging coming from him was even better. It only took a few good, hard cracks before he was a mess..

"Please, Negan.. I won't do it again, it was an accident!" he moaned, still trying desperately to get Negan's fingers back inside, to get him to press on that spot again. "Just...lemme.."

Negan just smirked and pushed them back in, separating his fingers to spread him open wide before plunging in deep.

"Well, then, who gave you that hat over there?" he asked, almost expecting the slip-up as he nodded at the sheriff's hat, discarded on the floor in the throes of passion. He began to move his fingers inside Carl in slow, teasing circles, again making Carl too frustrated to articulate much of anything.

"My d- Rick..." he gasped. "Rick did. Just Rick..."

"Good boy." Negan said, not letting up but stimulating Carl's prostate further and tracing a hand down the V of his hips to jerk off his pink, swollen cock.

"Who's your daddy, Carl? Whenever you stay here, who is your daddy?!" Negan asked, pressing a kiss to the nape of Carl's neck. He smeared away the drop of precum beading up at the head and twisted his fingers inside Carl.

"Nhn...You are!" he practically sobbed, finally cumming all over Negan's hand. He panted and whimpered, hoping that was all the punishment he'd incur. He'd enjoyed it, sure, but Negan seemed really mad.

"I'm sorry.." he peeped, barely audible. Of course, Carl just had to use that little squeaking, desperate voice, the only one that could tug Negan's heartstrings and make him feel genuine regret.

"Shh.. I'm not mad, kid." he chuckled. "I just needed an excuse to really break your balls tonight 'fore we left. Don't worry about it."

"I didn't mean what I said, either.. I'm yours. I'm not an Alexandrian anymore."

"I know that."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open! (#_^)


End file.
